Emma Roberts
Emma Roberts (1991 - ) Film Death: *''Scream 4 (Scre4m)[[Scream 4 (2011)| '(2011)]] [Jill Roberts]: Shot in the chest by Neve Campbell when Emma attempts to stab her with a shard of glass (after Emma suddenly jumps up after having been shocked with defibrillator paddles by Neve) while Courteney Cox and David Arquette look on. Television Deaths: *American Horror Story: The Replacements (2013)' [Madison Montgomery]: Throat slit by Jessica Lange. Emma's body is then seen throughout several episodes in Denis O'Hare's room. She's revived by Lily Rabe's magic powers in the episode 'The Axeman Cometh. *American Horror Story: The Seven Wonders (2014)' [Madison Montgomery]: Strangled by Evan Peters. She later aids Sarah Paulson in the Apocalypse in the episode 'Forbidden Fruit' and is revealed to have been resurrected by Cody Fern in the episode 'Could It Be...Satan?. *American Horror Story: Show Stoppers (2015)' [Maggie Esmeralda]: Bisected at the waist with a saw by Neil Patrick Harris while she is inside of a box during the "sawing in half" magic trick; Neil imagines Emma as both Jamie Brewer and Shauna Rappold during the trick. *American Horror Story: 11/9 ''(2017) [Serena Belinda]: Stabbed repeatedly, alongside her cameraman, by Leslie Grossman, Billy Eichner, and Evan Peters, disguised as clowns as she is giving a news report. *''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Apocalypse Then'' (2018) [Madison Montgomery]: Head exploded by Cody Fern's powers. Her death and resurrection in "Could It Be...Satan" is undone when Billie Lourd travels back in time to kill Cody so that the apocalypse won't happen. Gallery Ahs2.png|Emma Roberts in American Horror Story: The Replacements Ahs2.jpg|Emma Roberts in American Horror Story: The Seven Wonders AmericanHorrorStory.jpg|Emma Roberts in American Horror Story: Show Stoppers emmarobertsamericanhorrorstory3.png|Emma Roberts in American Horror Story: 11/9 MMDeath.jpg|Emma Roberts' reversed death in American Horror Story: Apocalypse Then Notable Connections *Daughter of Eric Roberts. *Niece of Julia Roberts. *Step-Daughter of Kelly Nickels (Former L.A. Guns Bass Player) External Links *Official website *Belletrist (Emma's bookclub) *Emma Roberts on Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Emma Roberts at the Internet Movie Database *Emma Roberts on Twitter *Emma Roberts on Facebook *Emma Roberts on Instagram *Emma Roberts on Insstar.com *Emma Roberts on Instagweb.com *Emma Roberts on Buzzcent.com *Emma Roberts on Insstars.com *Emma Roberts on Photostags.com Category:1991 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:American actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Category:Blondes Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Controversial actors Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Family Guy cast members Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Awards Nominees Category:WB Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:MTV Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Planet Terror Cast Members Category:Scream Queens Cast Members Category:Grindhouse: Planet Terror (2004) Cast Members Category:Grindhouse Category:Undone with Time Travel